It's All Over
by ALouise
Summary: After the War, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione rebuild their lives with a lot of drama, humor and love along the way. He/R, H/G. R&R, enjoy! CHAPTER FIVE UPPP finally!
1. Together Finally

Harry Potter just needed sleep.

As he wandered up the broken marble staircase and down the ruined corridors of his first home, he was sure of this one thing. The past few days had nearly killed him, and as he looked around at the once beautiful castle that now lay in ruins, he couldn't help but chant, over and over in his head, _This is all your fault._ Now that Voldemort hadn't murdered him, the guilt nearly could have. He just wanted to fall into an unconscious state, where his remorse could stay locked outside. He didn't even want to think about the pale stone face of Fred Weasley, motionless on the granite floor...

The Fat Lady had never looked happier to see him. "Bless you, son, you've saved us all," she chortled. Harry knew she was right, but the rubble of Hogwarts made him feel differently.

The common room lay virtually untouched. A few chairs were turned over in efforts to escape quickly and lost pocessions were strewn upon the floor, but there was no real damage. Harry breathed in the familiar smell that gave him comfort, and let it carry him up the spiral staircase, thinking wistfully of his four-poster and of being alone.

But as he pushed open the door, he heard the sound of stifled sobs and saw a thin, red haired girl sitting in fetal position on his thick maroon blankets.

As she turned to look at him, her face lit up like she'd never wanted to see anyone more.

In that moment, he forgot about his guilt and extreme fatigue. He ran to Ginny and in the same moment she fell into his arms, her tears erupting into wails as Harry rocked her, back and forth. His own demons meant nothing to him now; they didn't cause him any pain. He would even gladly take hers from her now; anything to stop her from crying. She deserved to be happy always...he wanted to give her that...

After an uncountable amount of time, her sobs conceded, and she spoke quietly into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, Ginny. I'm sorry." She slid away from him so they faced each other, both cross-legged on Harry's bed. "I never wanted to leave you, it nearly killed me—those days away from you, I couldn't bare it. Some days I would just stay up late in bed, watching you on the Maurader's map—it was all I could do to keep me sane...I missed you so much, I could barely stand it...knowing that you thought I didn't love you, that was the most unbearable thing...I never wanted to leave you, never, being away from you, I couldn't stand it—"

"Harry." Ginny spoke quietly, deliberately. "Please. I know you had to do it. I know you didn't want to. I knew you loved me. It was just a matter of me waiting. And now it's over."

Harry was always awed at how much Ginny understood him without him ever having to explain it to her. It was as if she could just look into his eyes and know everything Harry wanted to say to her but couldn't.

Ginny closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned back to rest her head on the pillow, her legs resting in Harry's lap still.

"I want to put it behind me," she whispered, "but...I don't think I'll ever be able to get over Fred..." A tear leaked silently from her closed eye. "It hasn't even registered yet, Harry. I can't even feel anything."

Harry shifted and lay next to her, rolling over on his side so they faced each other. He stroked her hair absently, mind a thousand miles away, listening only to Ginny's soothing voice that he had missed so much.

"But I'm glad I'm here," she said softly.

Harry turned to his back, and pulled Ginny so her head rested on his chest. She wrapped her thin arms across his waist tight, finding comfort she hadn't felt since he left her.

Harry pushed his face into her fiery hair, breathing in the familiar scent of wood and flowers. She smelled like home to him. He never wanted to leave her. Even in the midst of death, pain, and lost love, he felt nothing but bliss when he held Ginny in his arms. He wanted to be with her forever and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

"Ginny," he murmured, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

They slowly fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

The Great Hall was a blur around him. The only thing he was aware of was the soft warmth of Hermione's hand and the blatant memory of his brother's lifeless face that couldn't leave his eyelids.

"Do you want to go home?"

Hermione's voice awoke him from his reverie.

"Ron, let's go home."

He nodded helplessly. He realized that really was what he needed, to be away from the ruin and death that was all around him.

Hermione flitted around the Great Hall and before he could even register what was going on, he was in a fireplace, and with a rush of green smoke he smelled the familiar woodsy scent and chestnut wood floors of the Burrow.

The sun was high in the sky outside. It was such a beautiful day. Complete contrast to how Ron felt then.

"Want tea?" Hermione walked across the kitchen to Ron's side. She tenderly held his head between her soft palms.

"I just want to sleep, Mione," said Ron softly. He took her hand and they made their way up to Ron's bedroom, where they lay down beside each other. Ron took her hand in his and she rolled onto his chest on top of the covers.

Warm, humid air blew in through the open window. It ruffled their hair softly, blowing delicately on their closed eyelids.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that, right? I've always loved you."

"I know, Ron," said Hermione quietly. "I love you too."

Ron pulled her even closer, kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed somberly and slowly. Fred was buried at the Burrow, and the funeral was possibly the saddest thing Harry had ever witnessed. George had crumpled on the ground, Ron's face had been scrunched in an expression of unimaginable pain, and Ginny looked like an Inferi; her expression was blank, dead, staring off at one place like she didn't fully understand what was going on.

But everyone took comfort in the fact that it was finally over. Before long, the pain of losing the dead was forgotten and the family was almost back to normal.

The Burrow was bustling and bright once again, with Molly flitting about the kitchen, Ginny, Ron and Harry zooming around playing Quidditch in the back field, and Hermione cooped up in the house studying for her Ministry job interviews.

"I honestly don't know why Hermione doesn't just take some time off like the rest of us," said Ginny one sunlit morning as she folded freshly washed clothes into her chest of drawers.

"Me neither," said Harry, laid back comfortably on Ginny's bed with one arm behind his head. "There's all the time in the world. Right now we should just celebrate and relax."

Ginny folded the last of the clothes and sat at the edge of her bed. "So," Ginny said softly, "we haven't really talked about the promise we made the night after the War ended. Remember?"

Harry smiled, leaned forward and pulled Ginny toward him by the waist. She lay next to him on her side, propped up on her elbow, looking at him with the blazing look he knew so well.

"I remember," he said with a smile. "And you don't regret saying yes, do you?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course not. There's a problem, though."

"You haven't graduated yet."

"I've still got another year to go, Harry. And I know you're of age and everything, but I'm not, and won't be for awhile."

"I know, I know," Harry said. He knew it was true, and it really made no difference to him. "But there's no rush. The getting married thing wasn't up in the air anyway. At least, I knew I was always gonna marry you."

"Well, me too, obviously."

"It doesn't matter when, and we don't even have to tell anyone at this point either," said Harry, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. "But as long as I marry you someday, I'm happy."

"Me too," said Ginny, pushing herself up to give him a sweet kiss, which soon turned into more a more feverish kind of kissing.

Harry could definitely get used to this for the rest of his life.


	2. Congratulations, Graduates

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I will always try to update as soon as possible, but I'm still in high school here, so I'll be a little busy:) I will definitely update with a new chapter at least once a week and hopefully much more.**

**Also, this is my first fanfiction so if the format is a little screwed up, I'm sorry. I'm still learning and hopefully it'll be better soon.**

**Please review! Enjoy and thank you so much for reading! **

**And, of course, I own nothing. But I really wish I did.**

----------------

"Congratulations, graduates!" Mr. Weasley cheered, raising his glass of firewhiskey, to which the crowd of guests followed suit.

Harry, Hermione and Ron shyly smiled, nodded in thanks, and drank, feeling a little bit embarrassed but mostly proud. It was four months past the Battle of Hogwarts, and everything was completely back to normal. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, and soon after Harry, Ron and Hermione were invited back for a week to take numerous tests and exams that would excuse them from their Seventh Year and allow them to graduate.

Hermione passed with flying colors and Ron and Harry did well, so they were given their diplomas. Harry thought after all the awards and certificates he had been given the past couple of months (Order of Merlin, First Class, his birthday officially dubbed Harry Potter Day, and voted Most Likely to Become Minister of Magic by Wizarding World Weekly), most of them he didn't even want, his diploma was by far his most precious. It made him feel a little more normal, like his life could go on so he would get a simple job, get married to the love of his life, and live happily forever.

Harry smiled quietly knowing that now that Voldemort was defeated, of course his life would transpire exactly like his dream. There wasn't anything to stop him anymore.

"I'm proud of us," said Harry to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, in the midst of a crowd of well-wishers including his favorite people; Hagrid, Headmistress McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, the Weasleys, Bill and Fleur, and especially his beautiful girlfriend, Ginny. When he spotted her, wearing a nice Kelly green dress that made her hair look even fierier and her face even more beautiful, she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a rib-breaking hug.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed. "My boyfriend's officially out of school." Harry laughed and tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back at Hogwarts this year with only Luna to keep me company."

"I'll visit you. Every day if you want me to."

"That sounds reasonable," said Ginny with a smile. "I'm just looking forward to finally having a normal year again."  
Harry could only imagine what it would be like to have to take orders from Death Eaters and watch as his beloved professors were humiliated and abused by them. He didn't want to ever see Hogwarts in such a terrible, dark state.

"I'm excited for that too," said Harry quietly. He turned around, looking for Ron and Hermione, but he didn't see them anywhere.

"Where'd Ron and Hermione go?" asked Harry curiously.

Ginny laughed. "Off for a good snog, I suppose."

"Hm," said Harry. "That sounds like a good idea..."

With a mischievous smile he led her upstairs for a little break from their party.

Hand in hand, Hermione and Ron walked toward the setting sun on top of the orchard hill. The sky was magenta and purple, lit with streaks and orange, like a watercolor painting.

"Ginny will be going back to school soon," Ron said wistfully, like he was in another place entirely.

"We'll have to see her off on the train, then," replied Hermione, tightening their interlaced fingers. "And visit."

Ron laughed and turned his full attention to his girlfriend. "I can't believe it's over for us. Hogwarts. We're starting our lives now."

They had reached the edge of the orchard. It was a hot summer night and Hermione conjured two fleece blankets from thin air. They sat down beneath the tree and leaned against the thick trunk, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder.

"We're gonna get jobs," said Ron quietly.

Hermione glanced up at him and laughed. "_I'm _already all over that," said Hermione. She had been accepted to the Magical Law Enforcement Office, and her training to become a Ministry Lawyer would begin in late September. "You're the one who needs to start Auror training, or whatever you still want to do."

Ron closed his eyes and roughly leaned his head back against the tree in frustration. "I just don't know," said Ron. "I feel like if I try to be an Auror, I'll find out I'm not good enough or I don't have what it takes or I'll chicken out when I'm doing the real thing." He kept his eyes closed, but his ears were bright red, and Hermione automatically leaned over him and held his face in her small, soft hands.

"Don't ever be afraid to try because you're scared to find out you're not good enough," she said sternly. "You'll regret it forever. You want to be an Auror, so do it. And if it doesn't work out, so what? Who cares? No one will."

Ron opened his eyes and looked deep into his girlfriend's. He said nothing.

"Ron, you can do it. You'll be the best Auror I know."

And suddenly Ron was kissing her, with more passion and force then he ever had before, and Hermione was deepening the kiss further, until they were rolling on top of the blankets. Ron slowly moved his hands onto her stomach, lifting up her shirt slowly and pulling it over the top of her head. He moved to undo her bra, easing it off her shoulder blades, gazing at each other with longing before moving back to connect their lips once more. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and rejoiced at the feeling of their bare skin touching.

And as Ron moved his hands down to unzip her skirt, he pulled away and asked softly, "Mione, do you really want to?"

"Yes, Ron. I love you."

She'd never meant any words more.


	3. The Future

**Hi everyone! Thanks to those who added my story to their Favorites or Story Alerts. And ESPECIALLY thanks to those who reviewed! I've had over 300 hits but somehow only four reviews so far, which is a little disappointing because I love to hear your feedback and ideas. So please review, and I'll update as soon as possible for all of you.**

**Thanks to inspiration-arts for your advice, and I agree with you. I'll make your wish come true:)**

**This chapter is beginning RIGHT where the second chapter left off, so I advise that you go refresh yourself on what happened in the last chapter if you need to. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**--------------------------------------**

Ron grinned, nodded, and began kissing her again. Hermione wondered why his smile seemed forced and his kisses weren't as deep and passionate as before...

"Ron," said Hermione, pulling away, "what's wrong?"

Ron closed his eyes and sat away from her, but immediately pulled her closer again, letting her head lean against his chest. "I don't know about this, Mione. It just...wouldn't feel right yet."

Hermione gazed up at him, her chin resting against his chest. "It wouldn't?"

"I...I don't want to screw this up by going too fast or doing something we'll regret, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and kissed him sweetly, letting her lips linger on his.

"I understand, Ron." She beamed. "That's sweet. And you're right. I got caught up in the moment."

Hermione was a little ashamed of herself. She'd been swept up by her love for Ron. She'd almost made a stupid choice.

But that was something Hermione loved most about Ron; he knew her better than she knew herself. And he'd never let her do something she didn't want to.

They slowly redressed, leaned back against each other, and pulled the blanket over them again.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Mione."

They fell asleep as the sky grew darker.

--------

When they woke up in the morning, stiff from the hard ground beneath them and tired from a late night, they both picked up their blankets and walked back to the Burrow, falling fast asleep once again in their respective beds with a goodbye kiss on the landing.

It was nearly one o'clock when Hermione, finally waking up from a full night's rest, wandered into Ron's bedroom to find the still fast asleep eighteen year old snoring with his pillows and blankets askew.

"Ron," said Hermione with a chuckle, sitting on the edge of his bed and shaking him. "Ron, it's late, wake up."

Ron stirred, his groggy eyes lighting up when he spotted her on his mattress. He pulled her closer and set himself up against his pillows, holding hands on top of the covers.

"So," Hermione said, "do you remember our conversation last night?"

"Um, which one...?" he asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione laughed. "Not _that _one, Ron, we pretty much came to a closed agreement on that," she said with a chuckle. "I meant on you finally starting your Auror training."

"Oh," said Ron, sitting up and straightening his sweatpants. "Well. Erm. Yeah. Auror training."

Hermione _tsk_-ed under her breath.

Ron let out a groan and cocked his head to the side in annoyance. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I'm too young for this. I helped the Chosen One defeat Voldemort just months ago and now I'm expected to go out and start my career? Don't I get a bloody _break_?"

Hermione stood up, taking her hand roughly out of his, snapped, "Fine, Ronald, please excuse me for taking an interest in your well-being," and stormed out of the room.

Outside on the landing, Hermione thought with dull humor the irony of where the same conversation had gotten them last night and where it had led this morning. She rolled her eyes, knowing her and Ron would be on good terms again in a few hours' time, and went downstairs to see what she could put together for some lunch.

------------------

**A/N: Sort of a short chapter, I know, sorry. I'll try to make it longer next chapter, which will focus on Harry and Ginny since this chapter was all about Ron and Hermione. Review please!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Once again, thank you all so much for your Story Alerts and Favorites! I would still love to get some more reviews but I'm just glad you're reading. I would love suggestions as to what should happen next in the story, though. **

**I am SO sorry it took me sooo long to update: haha, I know I'm the one who's like "I'll always update quickly!" Well, lately I have just had waaaay more homework than usual. I'm so sorry!**

**As promised, this chapter is mostly about Harry and Ginny, as will the next one. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny woke up with the sunlight pouring in her window, illuminating the cramped bedroom. Hermione's cot was empty in the corner. Ginny stretched, yawned, and nuzzled herself deeper into the crook between pillows and snuggled deeper into the blankets...

The door creaked open, then shut again. _Hermione,_ Ginny thought, sinking deeper into her mattress, willing herself to doze off again.

But Ginny was somewhat surprised when the person she thought to be Hermione planted a soft kiss on her temple –

"Harry!"

Ginny spun her head around and kissed him swiftly, pulling away after a moment and smiling at the lanky black-haired man leaning over her.

"Morning," said Harry with a big smile.

"Morning," said Ginny, pulling his face to hers again. Harry lowered himself on top of her, and they kissed and kissed, enjoying their time with each other.

Ginny smiled as her lips moved in synchronization with his; every moment she spent with him was like a vacation. She couldn't get enough. She wanted to always have his hands entwined in her hair, or cupping her cheek, or on the small of her back...Harry's shirt was off, Ginny's was being thrown to the floor...her shorts were being slid off her thin waist...

"Wait," said Ginny suddenly, pulling away with wide eyes. "Harry...wait."

Harry nodded as Ginny slid into fetal position next to him. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"No," Ginny said quietly, "I mean...you know I love you, right?"

Harry looked down, then smiled, turned back, and nodded.

"Don't feel hurt just because I want to. I'm just...not ready yet. Is that okay?"

Honestly, Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit rejected...unwanted...but it was Ginny, and he knew she loved him. So he smiled, leaned in to kiss her forehead, and pulled away, motioning to the empty cot.

"Where's Hermione?"

Ginny, brow furrowed, and asked, "She wasn't downstairs?"

"No," said Harry.

"Now that I think about it, I never heard her come home last night either."

Harry exclaimed suddenly, "Ron wasn't there when I woke up, or went to bed."

Harry chuckled. Ginny looked mortified.

Hermione had lost her virginity before her. Ginny naturally always wanted to be first and best at everything – but sex? And she had _just _said no...

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead. After a minute he spoke quietly.

"I really can't wait for the rest of our lives, Gin. I can't wait to spend it with you. I really can't."

Ginny grinned and kissed him before standing up and walking to her dresser. Harry tried to avert his eyes, but your beautiful girlfriend changing in front of you wasn't something that you wanted to look away from.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley."

Ginny turned around, pulling a sweatshirt on over her t-shirt. "Diagon Alley? To do what?"

"We'll leave in a couple hours, get some dinner, and book a room at the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry with a smile. "It'll be like a little vacation."

Ginny smiled and ran up to him, giving him a kiss. "That sounds perfect."

-----------------------------------------

At four o'clock they were huddled together in the fireplace, and with a shout of "The Leaky Cauldron!" they had arrived in Diagon Alley.

The afternoon was spent popping into shops, the most frequent being Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry was hopelessly eyeing the newest Firebolt model. Hand in hand they walked leisurely, only picking up their stride when photographers would yell their names or attempt to snap pictures. Then Ginny and Harry would tighten their grip on each others' hands, laugh to each other at their newfound fame, and hurry into the nearest shop.

They finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron around six to get dinner, laughing at the mediocre food and enjoying the noisy, busy atmosphere. They talked about Hogwarts, what they missed, and what Ginny was dreading to see again, what they would do in their last weeks together, and what Harry planned to do next.

"Auror training?"

"Maybe."

"Lawyer?"

"Yeah right."

"Minister of Magic?"

Harry laughed out loud at that one, but Ginny rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Please, Harry, you defeated Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World. You don't think it's possible?"

Harry shook his head. "Like Dumbledore, that job just isn't for me, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You done?" she asked, gesturing to their empty plates.

"I think I am."

"Well," she said with a big smile, standing up from their table with a flourish, "I'm going to go get us ice cream, and I'll meet you back at the room."

Ginny smiled as she made her way to Florean Fortescue's. The starry night was indigo before her, illuminated by the yellow streetlamps either side of the cobblestone street.

The little bell rang as she opened the door, but the rows of ice cream were obscured by a girl with bushy brown hair and a petite figure. She turned around and gave a surprised smile.

"Hermione?!"


	5. Immaturity

**Wow. I know. I'm sorry. You all probably hate me. It's been weeks. I am so sorry, but between rehearsals, practice, school AND homework, I've just had no time to update! I'm on spring break now though (wooo!) so I'll hopefully update once or twice more while I'm out of school.:) **

**This chapter is going to be pretty short, but it's not because I'm lazy, it's just how I wanted it to end. There will be another chapter very soon though – hopefully in the next couple of days. Once again, thank you all sooo much for reading!**

"Ginny!" said Hermione with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny shook her head. "No – no, Hermione, what are _you_ doing here?!" She ran up to Hermione and grabbed her best friend's arms with a confused expression.

"I went to pick up some more books, and then thought I'd get ice cream. You know, it's such a nice night out – "

Ginny promptly cut her off. "But Mione, where _were _you last night?!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, well...I sort of just fell asleep in the garden."

Ginny took a step back and raised and eyebrow. "Oh really? You just fell asleep? By yourself?"

"Um...yeah." Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I mean, I was with Ronald. But we...we didn't...Ginny, don't look at me like that..."

"You're lying," Ginny spat. "My best friend lost her virginity and she won't even fucking tell me?!"

Hermione put a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder and took a breath to rebuff her shrieks, but Ginny was already flaming. "How _could_ you?! Is this just not a big deal to you?! _I'm your best fucking friend, Hermione_!"

"Ginny, stop yelling!"  
"Stop _lying_!"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"How dare you!"

"_GINNY!" _ Hermione's voice was a ruthless shriek, making Ginny's words stop dead in her tracks. "_Just because you're not mature enough to understand doesn't mean you have to act like a little girl_!"

That left Ginny speechless. It took every ounce of self-control left within her not to pull out her wand and hex her right there. Instead, she just turned on her heel and stormed out of the shop.

_How dare she?_ Ginny fumed, practically running people over on her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. _Immature?_

Sure, Ginny was young. But she was in love, just like Hermione. She felt the same mature feelings. Just because she didn't lie about sex didn't mean that she was _immature._

"Ugh!" Ginny heard herself groan out loud as she pushed open the door of the pub, heading straight for the stairs and taking them two at a time. Just because Hermione and Ron slept together now means that Hermione's all high and mighty? How dare she think that. How dare she think she was better than Ginny at _anything._

Ginny rapped on the door so hard that her knuckles stung, and the door was immediately opened by Harry. And as soon as his face appeared in the doorway, Ginny was on top of him, lips on his neck, pushing him to the bed, climbing on top of him, tearing off each other's clothes.

Who's the mature one now, Hermione Granger?


End file.
